With the spread of the internet in recent years, various types of systems enabling multiple users to exchange data have been realized. Examples include electronic conferencing systems and chat systems. Data inputted by a user is sometimes converted in these systems. For example, in an electronic conferencing system, the speech of a user is sometimes converted into text data. In a chat system, text data submitted by a user in a first language is converted to text data in a second language. Techniques are known for converting data in these systems enabling the exchange of data. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.